


Would You Be Mine?

by MischievousBellerina



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: When the power goes out on Halloween night due to a storm, Tom knows just the thing to help ease your worries.





	Would You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Kari's Marvelous Halloween Challenge](https://tmblr.co/mdqJ3syPOMR3iOJOiNK9NCQ).

It was Halloween night, you and Tom dressed up while handing out candy this year to the children that went trick or treating. Tom loved handing out candy every year. He would comment on all of the costumes and ask them random questions, like what their favorite candy is and what kind of abilities did their character have. Your street was pretty popular, so you always bought a ton of it.

This year, by your request, he dressed up as Sir Thomas Sharpe, one of your favorite of his characters, while you dressed up in a corresponding dress as ‘his wife’, which wasn't different than your actual role in your life with him.

About halfway through the evening, a storm began to roll in. Rain started to pour and little by little the amount of children walking around outside with their parents, collecting candy, dwindled down.

Tom turned off the porch light and returned to you in the living room. “Well, that's a shame..” He chuckled, holding up the bowl of candy, “We have a ton of candy left, though.” He set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch you were sitting on.

“I'm sure I can find a good use for it.” You grinned, taking a piece of candy out, unwrapping it and popping it into your mouth.

Tom laughed, shaking his head. “ _You_  are a chocolate fiend.”  The rain began to pour down and you heard it pattering against the windows as lightning flashed, lighting up the darkening sky.

You glanced at the window as the outside blurred from the streaks of water, you watched the faint outline of the trees and bushes shaking from the wind. Thunder rumbled and your anxiety began to settle in. You felt silly getting worried over a storm, but you couldn't help it. You'd been afraid of them since you were little and never grew out of it.

“Shall I grab the popcorn?” Tom offered, noticing the change in your mood by the slight frown on your face.

You nodded with a smile, trying to push away your fear, “I'll go and get changed into something more comfortable, then.” You glanced at the candy bowl, grabbing a piece before leaving the room, which earned an amused laugh from Tom. You hummed to yourself as you walked into the bedroom, trying to lighten your mood. You tossed your phone down on the bed and kicked off your heels before padding over to the dresser. You pulled the drawer out to look at your options.

Your eyes scanned the contents of the drawer and decided to wear something sexy for tonight. You knew Tom enjoyed when you clung to him during a scary movie, so you wanted to dress for the inevitable. Something racy and easy to remove.

Grinning to yourself, you grabbed the garments and turned around, only to be met with darkness.

You gasped, your eyes searching for a source of light,  _anything_  to make the darkness go away. You were frozen in place, your heart hammering in your ribcage as you clutched the clothes tightly to your chest. You knew you had to move, but your feet wouldn't cooperate.

When the thunder suddenly boomed out of nowhere, you jumped, letting out a yelp. You dropped the clothes and your feet finally responded, moving as you frantically searched for the bed, holding your hands out and walking until your legs hit the soft comforter that covered it. You patted the bed for your phone, taking it into your shaking hands and turned the screen on. You turned on the flashlight app, turning around to sprint out of the room.

“Tom!” You called, your breath came out harshly as you rushed down the hall towards the living room, where you saw light.

You stopped in the doorway, your mouth parting as you took in the change in the living room. You'd been so freaked out, you missed the soft classical music playing in the background while you came down the hall. Candles were scattered everywhere and fire was crackling in the fireplace. In front of it, a large blanket was spread across the floor, pillows scattered along one of the edges. Tom was standing a few feet in front of you with a soft smile on his face. “What's this?” You breathed in surprise.

Tom took a couple of steps forward, holding your gaze, “I'm in need of a dance partner, my lady…” He held out his hand for you to take, “Would you be mine?”

Your smile faded as his bright blue eyes captured the attention of yours. It was as if the whole mood shifted. Your heart fluttered, just by the simple change in his demeanor, the way he spoke, and the tender way he looked at you.

Slowly, you slid your hand in his and he guided you to further into the room. As you passed the couch, you quickly turned off the flashlight feature on the phone and tossed it onto the couch.

Tom turned and slid his hand around your waist while your hand slid up his arm and came to rest on his shoulder.

His feet began to move, with yours following. His eyes never leaving yours as he slowly drifted you both around. It was nice, just quietly dancing with nothing but the sounds of the beautiful music, your dress gently swishing around and the light patters of your feet moving across the floor. Forgetting about the storm, the lights going out and any of the problems you had dissipated as your focus lingered on Tom's face, as if it were the only thing to exist.

It was utterly captivating, the way the light of the fireplace flickered across his face. His eyes shining with love and affection as he held onto you delicately, yet with a determination to guide you along with him. It was as if you stepped right into world of Sir Thomas Sharpe, as if he were really here dancing with you, and you were loving every second of it.

“Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look tonight, my lady?” His voice broke you from your thoughts when the song changed.

A playful smile slowly spread across your face, “Yes, you have. But it certainly doesn't hurt to be reminded.”

“Your beauty never fails to amaze me. It's like I constantly see you for the first time, over and over again. It takes my breath away. And tonight…” Tom smiled and let out a breath, “The way you have your hair curled and pinned, frames your face perfectly. Your jewelry, so skillfully chosen to compliment 1your attire.” Your cheeks began to warm at his words, the charming way he delivered his compliments.

“And that dress? Where do I begin, darling?” You bit your lip as he continued, “The style you have chosen exquisitely compliments your figure. The way it hugs around your waist and flows down just above your hips… And the neckline, the way it follows the curve of your…” His eyes trailed down and he cleared his throat, returning his gaze back to your eyes. “May I be frank with you, my lady?”

You giggled softly, “Of course.”

Tom leaned in close, his breath fanning your neck as he spoke into your ear, “I think you look incredibly… delicious.” You shivered at his seductive tone and a rush of heat ran through you.

He pulled back, giving you a sly smile, amusement twinkling in his eyes and you nearly melted into them again. Both of your steps were beginning to slow, the magnetic pull between the two of you becoming too strong. Tom slid his arm further around your waist, pulling you closer so you were pressed against him. His lips barely brushed yours, lingering there until you tilted your chin to press your lips further against his.

It was short, sweet and had you wanting more. When his lips left yours, they attached themselves to the back of your hand with a kiss, to the side, then on your wrist. “I love you…” He mumbled against your skin with a sigh.

You smiled, cheeks flushed, “I love you, too.”  Wrapping your arms around his neck, you brought him back for another kiss. You sighed against his lips as he slid his other hand around your waist and gliding it up to rest over your shoulder blade.

As the kiss deepened, he cradled your cheek in his hand. Your hands felt their way down the lapels of his suit jacket, your grasp lingering just above where they dissipate. You parted your lips slightly and he his tongue found its way inside of your mouth.

With a distracted gentle pull, you guided the jacket over his shoulders and down his arms, fully intending on tossing it to the couch, but you may have missed it.

Your fingertips grazed down his satin vest, feeling around for the small buttons. Once you had the vest open, you carefully pulled on one end of the bowtie around his neck, the smooth fabric sliding easily from the loose knot.

You shed the vest from his torso, tossing it to the ground, somewhere near the table. You reached for his buttoned shirt, tugging it from his pants before you began working your way down on the buttons, the last layer before you reached skin. “You wear much too many layers, Thomas.” You complained between kisses, causing him to laugh as he gently nipped at your bottom lip.

“My apologies, darling.”

Thankfully, the shirt didn't have many buttons, they were spaced out along the lining. You had his shirt open in no time, wasting not a second before your hands roamed his exposed flesh.

Tom's hold on you tightened as you explored his chest, slowly venturing down past his stomach. When you reached his pants, you teasingly stroked along his hardening length with your palm.

His lips stilled and he pulled back slightly, letting out a breathy moan. His eyes remaining closed, chest rising and falling swiftly as you traced the outline of him through his pants with light brushes of your fingers. Your lips moved across his jaw, down to his neck, where they gently nipped and kissed on his skin.

Tom whispered your name and a smirk played upon your lips as you nipped  his earlobe. You hooked your fingers over the waistband of his hands and gently tugged him forward. “Come, Thomas.” His hold on you loosened and you took him by the hand, leading him to sit back on the couch.

You kneeled on the ground before him, making sure to remove his shoes, peeling off his socks before your hands settled to undo his pants. Tom helped you slip his pants down his hips, and you took them the rest of the way off.

He watched intently as your mouth began with a string of kisses in a jagged path up the inside of his thigh, running your hand up his other thigh. You drew out your tongue, running it slowly up his shaft. Tom's breathy moan encouraged you and your eyes met his as you took your time with him, showering him with kisses and long sensual licks before taking him into your mouth.

You continued your languid pace, your hand gently stroking and massaging him as your lips slid up and down his skin. You twisted your wrist carefully while you worked him toward release, gradually taking him further into your mouth each time you came down.

Tom reached over to tuck a loose strand of your hair back behind your ear, out of your face. “Oh, yes, darling… Just like that.” He stroked the side of your head, sighing with pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed, his mouth gaping open as he gently rolled his hips in tune with your mouth.

His moans and string of praises were making you wet, drawing out your own moans from you and he seemed to appreciate the vibrations they caused around him.

You could tell Tom was getting close, his body was tensing and his breathing was heavy. You released him from your mouth to encourage him in a soft, low voice, “There you go... Come on Thomas, give it to me.” You took him back into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks, applying more pressure in sync with your hand.

Tom couldn't hold back much longer, his cock pulsing inside of your mouth as he moaned through a string of curses. You relented as he came, stroking his thigh until he relaxed with a sigh.

Once he regained his focus, his eyes settled on you, reaching for you. “Come here…” You crawled onto his lap, straddling him as he cupped the back of your neck, bringing you down for a kiss.

You slid your hands up to tangle into his hair as your lips moved in sync with his. His hands slid to your back to work on the ties of your dress. Little by little, the dress loosened and Tom pulled it down, letting it bunch around your waist, exposing the sensitive flesh that you so desperately wanted to feel his lips on, his hands, his tongue.

You sighed with relief as his kisses trailed down your chin, down your throat while he took your breasts into his hands, gently fondling them.

“Thomas...” You moaned, your chest heaving, back arching into his touch.

His lips descended down the space between your breasts, down towards your stomach as far as he could go before returning back up, sliding his tongue up your skin and moving to the fleshy part of your breast. He lightly nipped at the skin, eliciting another needy moan from you before devouring your nipple. His tongue was so warm and soft against you, the contrast of the warmth mixing with your cold exposed skin made you shiver.

He pressed a couple of kisses against your other breast before glancing up at you. “Are you cold, darling?” He kissed along your collarbone. “Should I take you by the fire…” He cupped your cheek, “And warm you up?” He kissed you hungrily, not giving you any time to answer.

He shifted you in his lap, scooping you up and carrying you bridal style to the blanket in front of the fireplace and laid you down. He slid your dress off the rest of the way, slowly moving it down your legs.

He knelt between your legs, lifting a leg up, placing gentle kisses along it. He began to nibble at the skin as he reached your thighs and you let out a breathy moan. Your heart beat a little faster as he neared your throbbing core.

Dipping his head, he ran his nose along your panties in a tease. He placed firm kisses there next, drawing an impatient moan from your lips.

“Anxious little thing, aren't you, love?” His chuckle vibrated your clit, sending ripples of pleasure through you. “Patience, my lady, I intend to taste every inch of you first.”

Tom continued on and his tongue circled your navel, causing your hips to involuntarily lift from the blanket. You felt him smile against your stomach, you knew he was enjoying this. Feeling you squirm and hearing your desperate, needy moans as he got you all worked up.

You felt the heat of the fire and the heat of his touch as he continued to shower you with kisses. Your hands, your arms, shoulders, every curve and dip of your body was met with his touch. The way he moved, the way he caressed each body part with such tenderness and care made your mind grow hazy with lust and love.

By the time he returned between your legs and took your panties off, you thought you were going to burst. You were so sensitive, so turned on that you wouldn't be able to hold on for very long.

As soon as his mouth made contact, he had to tighten his grip on you to hold your writhing body still as your fingers grasped the blanket underneath you, whimpers leaving your lips.

Tears brimmed your eyes, the tension coiled tightly as his tongue and fingers moved in rhythmic bliss, luring you closer and closer to the edge. “Will you cum for me, love?” Your legs shook, you were on the brink, just a little more and-- “Yes, that's it!” He urged softly.

Your orgasm exploded as pleasure spread throughout your body as you cried out. “Thomas!”

It took you a few moments to come back down from your pleasure high, your breathing slowly calming as Tom crawled up your body. He kissed your nose, your cheeks, your forehead before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue as you wrestled with him inside of your mouth.

“I want you. Please.” You would beg him if you needed to at this point. You could feel his erection pulsing against your leg as you spoke, it was all you could think about.

“Then get those legs spread wider for me, my lady, and I'll give it to you.”

Tom’s hands slid up the back of your thighs, helping to guide your thighs up and stretched farther apart. You felt the tip of his cock hovering near your entrance just moments before he pushed into you with a strangled moan.

You welcomed him with little resistance, your juices easily allowing him to ease inside of you. You felt yourself falling back into a state of bliss as he thrusted into you, the sound of his sweet, seductive moans filling the room as your walls tightened around him.

His fingers found yours, threading with them as he slid them across the blanket above your head. His elbows came to rest on the blanket while he kissed your neck. He sucked on your flesh, moaning against it each time you lifted your hips to meet his thrusts.

Pretty soon your moans were mixing together as your lips collided, one of his hands broke from yours to cup your cheek. He said your name in a desperate whisper.

Ripples became waves, crashing throughout your body with each meeting of your hips, each caress of his tongue, the brushing of his hot, slick skin on yours.

“Darling… Im…” He buried his face into your neck, his words muffled as his lips pressed against your skin.

With one final thrust, he came, the throbbing of his cock as he spilled into you triggered your own rapture. You held on to each other, gasping and just… feeling.

It wasn't until your gasps settled and your breathing calmed that you untangled yourselves. Tom laid facing you as he lazily stroked your hair and stared into your tired eyes. “Beautiful.” He whispered.

It was only then, when the room became silent did your ears register the rain again. The storm had calmed, but the rain continued on, pattering lightly against the house in a soothing manner. Only Tom could distract you, protect you from your fears and worries.

You placed a kiss on his lips before settling your face into the pillow. Fatigue was beginning your claim you, your consciousness drifting in and out. You wanted to stay like this, you wanted to clutch this moment in your grasp for just a little longer.

But the thing was, being with Tom always brought out moments like this. It would always be this way. That thought alone eased your mind and you drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
